


Woodland Creature

by LadyBookwormWithTeeth



Series: NSFW Drabble Meme Challenge [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Pet Play, tail plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5063230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBookwormWithTeeth/pseuds/LadyBookwormWithTeeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle wonders about Mr. Gold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woodland Creature

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a NSFW Drabble Meme (http://ladybookwormwithteeth.tumblr.com/post/131245736388/send-me-a-ship-ill-try-and-write-you-a-drabble). There are a few more one-shots to come.
> 
>  **Beta:** MaddieBonanaFana, as always!

When Belle first met Mr. Gold she mistook him for a wolf: predatory, feral, loyal to his little pack of two. But it didn't take long for her to realize her mistake. While he was a ruthless businessman, that was as far as his ferocity went, and though he kept the wolf skin for as long as he could manage, he eventually shed out of it for her.

Not a wolf then. Not a dog or a cat either. He lacked the dedication of the first. His eyes were too pleading for the second. And he wasn't nearly as domesticated for either.

No. He was definitely something wild. A domesticated animal would just beg her for attention. Mr. Gold didn't. He watched her, incapable of meeting her eyes and blushing a furious shade of red if she ever returned his staring. He took one step back every time she took a step forward. If she tried to pat him with her hand or her softly spoken words, he scattered with a muttered excuse.

From a distance, Belle wondered, as she saw him come and go from her life on a daily basis, each day closer. He circled the library for a while before gathering up the nerve to enter. For a week, he browsed the books for nearly an hour every day, and when he finally felt brave enough to come to her desk and check something out, it was a book for his son. Never for himself. He didn't need her, not really. He didn't even want to be there, you see. It was all for the boy.

Around that time, Belle wondered if he might be a stallion, waiting for her to grab him by the mane and tame him. So she made the mistake of approaching him with a flirtatious smile and a rather loud, "You look like you need some help."

Mr. Gold looked distressed, as if Belle had just announced a shameful secret to the other patrons of the library, and rushed out of the building without a word. That was a huge set back. He went back to glancing at her through the window on his way to pick up his son from school and pretending he didn't notice the way her eyes seemed to invite him closer. When he finally felt comfortable coming back inside, Belle was patient and waited for him to approach her, which he eventually did.

"I am sorry for running away,” he said, as if only a day had passed since the incident, and not an entire month. “I had a pressing meeting."

Belle nodded. They would have to work on his honesty some day.

"It's alright Mr. Gold. Just let me know when you're ready."

She spoke softly but he still startled. At least this time he didn't run, choosing to walk away calmly, trying too hard to look natural. Belle watched him go wondering about deers, but no, it wasn't right for him. He was certainly proud, but his step was not as graceful. Maybe a bunny? Yes. He did look like he wanted to be devoured, though that might be her wishful thinking. Besides, he didn't look nearly as energetic.

For a little while, Belle went as far to contemplate a unicorn, but she was as far as one could be from maidenhood. A unicorn wouldn't be right for _her_.

It wasn't until the day she caught him peeking through the books, like a woodland animal would peek through briar thorns, that it came to her. Something cunning and who preferred loneliness, yes, but also something curious, who'd regard what he didn't understand with careful want. Something many regarded as a heartless predator, but who was actually docile. Something used to being hunted and hurt, but who was still brave enough to come to her.

Belle was optimistic, and maybe she was getting ahead of herself, but she ordered a tail through the internet. Spent quite a bit of money on it too. It felt real under her fingers, and it had been dyed to perfection. He was bound to find the plug intimidating, regardless of size, but she still chose the smallest they offered. No reason to scare him off.

She wondered if he'd like it. Would he ever allow her to collar him? Wild animals were not keen on leashes, but maybe he wouldn't mind a tag with her name on it. And he could wear it as he knelt at her feet as she read, or licked food from her fingers, or drank milk from a plate.

Belle was patient. She waited on her chair, day in and day out, playing a thousand different scenarios in her head as Mr. Gold came and went from the library. Until, one day, he stood before her, motionless, his face as red as the tail she was keeping for him, and his breath caught in his throat. And he asked her out.

Her very own pet.

Her fox.

And he was ready to be tamed.


End file.
